


Fragments of Important Reports to Nick Fury

by Sarshi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blanket Permission, Byzantines, Crack, Gen, Turks - Freeform, oh my, wallachians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: "...look, I’m not saying it was Stark’s fault. He only did what Stark does. It was to be expected. I don’t blame him. Anyway, the machine he built worked perfectly fine. We’re all alive. We reached our destination… well, a destination… and we reached it intact. All I’m saying is, next time Stark builds a time machine, perhaps we shouldn’t let Loki drive it"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Fragments of Important Reports to Nick Fury

**Steve Rogers:** ...look, I’m not saying it was Stark’s fault. He only did what Stark does. It was to be expected. I don’t blame him. Anyway, the machine he built worked perfectly fine. We’re all alive. We reached our destination… well, _a_ destination… and we reached it intact. All I’m saying is, next time Stark builds a time machine, perhaps we shouldn’t let Loki drive it...

**Natasha Romanov:** There isn’t much a single combatant can achieve against over thirty thousand heavily armored troupes, even with vastly superior technology and highly honed skills. Especially if that combatant has just crashed out of the sky and broken a leg. Besides, I did not know the territory. Neither did the Western crusading armies, judging by how they were crushed. It was better to join the Turks. I am not sorry for persuading Bayezid to lay siege to Constantinople. In context, it needed to be done.

**Bruce Banner:** My universal translator still worked, but it was clear early on we’d landed too far from each other for our comms to be in range of each other. I don’t think that what Tony did was right, but it helped a lot with finding him.

**Clint Barton:** It was a good vacation. I now have a bear fur coat. The Carpathians are nice. Not the best mountains out there, but nice. You just need to beware of the plague, I guess. Marauding armies aren’t an issue. You can run from them, if you’re quick enough. I’m quick enough.

**Tony Stark:** I had to build everything from scratch. If that meant bringing about the industrial revolution a few centuries too early, and in the wrong place, well, you have to break some eggs. It’s false that I almost started a war between Mirshea and Sigismund. They understood. They gave me the city of Fagarash to develop, and I did. I left no important weapons in their possession, so I don’t see why anyone should make a fuss.

**Thor:** I remembered that, in the age of the sagas, Norsemen went down to Constantinople to be guards to the great king there. As I could not find my friends after we crashed, I went to take refuge with the Norsemen. They were gone. The age of sagas had ended. Still, I came across Natasha.

**Loki:** We aren't in the right timeline. I’ve stolen some of Idun’s golden apples to make everyone immortal for a short time, as I find a solution. I recon a century should be enough. Perhaps, if Stark stopped playing at being count, we could solve the problem earlier. 

**Steve Rogers:** It’s easy to forget people in history lived real lives, and died real deaths. Even I did, and I should know better. The Battle of Nicopolis was a disaster, but the retreating Wallachian armies spoke of a shadow on the battlefield, a dark spirit rising to advise Bayezid. I knew that was Natasha, and I followed her to Constantinople. I met Thor there. The rest just… happened.

**Natasha Romanov:** I know the Ottoman Empire was supposed to last and eventually conquer Constantinople. I’m sorry, but we needed a base. Bayezid had to go, and he was easy to remove once he was outside the city walls.

**Bruce Banner:** I don’t know, in hindsight, Loki getting annoyed with Stark and becoming king of Hungary just to order him about makes sense, but somehow, I did not see it coming.

**Clint Barton:** I had to go down from the mountains eventually. I went to Făgăraș, found Tony and Bruce, and Loki gave me an apple. It made me feel like a teenager again. It was good. I want another one.

**Tony Stark:** The thing is, we need a machine that goes back in time, travels into a parallel universe, then goes further in time. I think. It’s a bit hard to do. Look, Loki was driving, alright? I’m sure he messed up the controls. It’s not me, alright?

**Thor:** ...Steve Rogers makes a fine emperor of Constantinople. He is hard to kill...

**Loki:** In short, director Fury, we did not interfere too much in the lives of mortals here, but it is not impossible that our passing was noticed.  It is perhaps such rare instances of observation that my father’s magic mirror has shown to you. Please stop sending us transdimensional, transtemporal warning notices. It is absolutely impossible for us to return at this moment,  as our transdimensional, transtemporal machine is quite broken. And, we assure you, our actions here, such as they are, have been strictly necessary.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fragments of Important Reports to Nick Fury [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970481) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi)




End file.
